The Angel's Savior
by Rehael the Eternal
Summary: When Nathalie is hurt by her old boyfriend, where will she run? Rated T for violence. Inspired by Skillet's song: Should've when You Could've
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I shivered as I heard him come through the door. He stomped through the house and bellowed

"WHERE ARE YOU?" Trembling, I walked out of my bedroom, scared. He swept his black hair out of his eyes and glared at me with glazed over black eyes. His impressive build made him tower over me, his muscles bulging in his anger. Charles laughed drunkenly and slapped me across the face. I could almost smell every type of alcohol on his breath.

"So, you tried to hide again, hm?" He growled. "You're MINE, girl, understand?!" I nodded quickly, terrified. For the rest of the night, he hit me, whipped me and broke my bones, only for it all to heal and have it start all over. I fell onto my thin mattress that night, bruised and bleeding from cuts all over my body.

When I was positive that he was asleep, I got up, wincing in pain from my injuries, including a fractured ankle that refused to heal, probably because the bones were out of line. I quietly opened the front door, and ran out into the rain outside. I didn't stop running, tears falling down my face and getting soaked to the bone. I didn't care where I was going or how my feet were getting cut on the stones. I just wanted to get away from that horrid place.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I ended up on the lawn in front of the Washington Monument in DC, one hundred miles away from the other place, at midnight. I collapsed on the lawn, unable to fight the urge to sleep. I fell into a dreamless sleep, unable to care about what would happen next.

The next thing I knew, it was still dark out, and someone was gently shaking me. My eyes fluttered open to see a young man with cobalt blue eyes, short blonde hair, lightly tanned skin and a tall, muscular build staring down at me. He looked at me caringly and said

"Are you alright?" I shook my head no, tears streaming down my face and dripping into my cuts, making me wince. The man sat down next to me and said

"I'm Steve Rogers. Can I get you some help?" I nodded, and he gently picked me up after sending a text message to someone. No less than two minutes later, a jet black car driven by seemingly nobody was parking itself at the curb. Steve put me into the passenger's seat, while he climbed in the driver's side and drove off, towards the Avengers Tower.

A few hours later, my leg and foot were bandaged, there were bandages around my ribs and my fractured ankle in a brace, my cuts finally healed. Natasha Romanoff cleaned off her hands after working on me. She was the only girl present, therefore the only person I allowed besides Steve to take a look at my injuries. She helped me get off of the examination table, and back up to the main floor where the other Avengers were waiting.

Thor was standing over by the fridge. Tony was in the living room, a tumbler of whiskey in his hand. Clint was at the window wall, looking out into the night sky. Steve was reading a book in the living room, and Bruce was tinkering with some sort of device at the dining room table. Natasha knocked on the doorframe, and everyone looked over and I limped in next to her. Steve stood and said

"You alright?" He asked. I nodded, and everyone else visibly relaxed, Steve the most. Wary of the others for the next few months, I refused to speak, preferring to have Natasha, Clint, or JARVIS the AI translate my sign language for me.

About five months later, I watched what Bruce was doing, interested. He seemed to be building a speaker of some sort, with a jumble of electronics he had found lying around. I watched as he stared connecting wires. I pointed to one of the loose ones and said

"The silver one goes in port A7-3, and the blue in 3B-9." Everyone froze, turning to look at me. I shivered slightly, seeing in their eyes the same look that Charles always gave me. A surprised, hungry look that always came the day after he abused me. I cowered, scared, but Steve quietly said

"It's alright, we're not going to do anything. We're just surprised, that's all." His tone was soothing, making me calm quickly. After another minute, everyone went back to their talking and whatnot, but this time, I was helping Bruce with his speaker. Within an hour or two, it was done. It was a silver and blue speaker, about the size of a normal loaf of bread, but when we tried it out, it was as loud as a speaker that you would find at a rock concert at full blast.

"Here, it's yours." Bruce insisted, making me take the speaker. I blushed and thanked him, unsure of what would happen now. Then, out of nowhere, Tony said

"Well, what can you do?" Everyone went completely silent as I moved to the center of the floor nervously. I sat on the floor and closed my eyes, ready for the yells of "freak" and "worthless." My breathing evened, and I let my magic flow. From the center of my back, two giant, seven feet long angel's wings formed, my shirt ripping in the correct spots so that they would fit through perfectly. I bit my lip as I looked at the others as they started, shocked. I quickly got up and almost walked out, when they all bombarded me with questions.

"This is so cool! When did you start this?"

"Can you show us what you can do?"

"How can you do this?"

"Is it painful?" Smiling for the first time in months, I laughed and said

"January 1st, 1156, yes, magic and no." As they laughed and absorbed the information, I felt that I was fully healed, so I pulled of the bandages, but left the ankle brace, just to be sure. I snapped my wings out, and reactivated the nanocomputers in my system, allowing the holograms to be seen by the others.

"Alright Tanya, time to wake up! It's showtime." The holos appeared, and my female AI responded

"Welcome to Crystal Systems. Biological password scan accepted. Welcome mistress Crystalline. What may I help you with today? My right eye was scanned, and a tracking program engaged, making it so that my screens, like they did for Tony, followed my sight line.

After a minute of accessing passwords and decrypting vision blockers, all of the others except for Tony gasped, and I knew that they were watching what I was doing. No surprise, Tony was used to it, so he had no reaction, until I brought up my holo of Tanya. She was about my height, a little taller, with gold hair, silver eyes and tan skin. She smiled, and turned to face me.

"Shall we?" She said. I laughed and nodded, so we got to work. Twenty minutes later, we had backed into Tony's system, getting a lot of grief from him for that, and activated his 3D printers and laser engravers, and built a small model that I personally retrieved and enchanted. It was a replica of my favorite car, a McLaren 650S in bright blue plastic. With a few words of power, it became an exact model in black with blue strips along the door edges and window edges, with every feature I could come up with.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I jogged outside, my holos following me, and placed the car out in the extensive hidden driveway that I had found during a hidden layout scan. I stepped back to the doorway, then pointed at it and spoke the activation word. Immediately, it expanded into the full-size model. I laughed at everyone else's expressions, and using my wings, shot into the air, landing safely in the driver's seat.

"Well?" I said. "Who wants to take a ride?" Tony and Thor volunteered. And after they hopped into the back, there wasn't enough room for the others, so I clicked a button on the remote, making the metal ripple and shift until it looked like an open-top extended blue limousine. Bruce reluctantly climbed in, while Steve claimed the front seat and Natasha sat next to Bruce, everyone laughing. I put the engine in reverse, violently backing out, silently placing an enchantment on Bruce's portion of the car to make sure he didn't get jostled around too violently.

I flipped the car back into drive, then sped down the highway, all of us, even Bruce, laughing and having a great time. Eventually, we were at a beach. Everyone was shocked when I drove into the water, and I clicked another button on the car's remote. The boat's metal rippled again, and it turned into a sleek, ten-person speedboat. It sped out to sea, and everyone cheered at the wonderful ride. Within an hour, I was able to cast a portal spell, which brought us to a secret planet I had created many years ago and allowed nobody access to. My home, Hidden Raven Estate.

The planet was a small one compared to Asgard, but it suited me. It had anything you could think of, from oceans to dragons, underground caves to hidden floating castles in the clouds.

I landed at the private docking port, and Tanya's smooth voice came through the speakers.

"Scan commencing... Welcome mistress Crystalline. Warning, six unidentifiable life forms in boat. Confirm identities." I gestured to each person in turn as I said

"Steven Grant Rogers, Captain America. Bruce Banner, the Hulk. Anthony Edward Stark, preferred Tony, Iron Man. Natasha Alianovna Romanoff, Black Widow. Thor Odinson, God of Thunder. Clinton Francis Barton, preferred Clint, Hawkeye. Add to roster of permitted. Code Alpha Epsilon. Confirm with DNA scan."

Tanya did as I asked, retrieving a blood sample from everyone to confirm, then opened the dock. I guided the boat to the docking port, where clamps extended on their own, magnets gently pulling the boat flush to the dock. Everyone climbed out, and I tapped another button on the remote, making the boat shrink down into my car again, then into a small charm.

I had brought everyone around the planet, and was relaxing in my room, reading, when I heard a knock.

"Come on in!" I yelled, looking up to see Steve walking in. I marked my page with a silver bookmark and put it away with a wave of my hand. "Hey Steve, what's up?" He sighed and sat in a chair I offered, then said

"Nathalie, did someone abuse you?" My breath caught in my throat, and he continued. "I've seen a lot of abuse, from kids on the street during the War to gangs today. I've seen you flinch whenever someone comes too close to you, as well as how you refused to tell Natasha who gave you the injuries. Believe me, I know the signs of a victim. Who hurt you?"

I started to cry silently, pulling my knees up, wrapping my arms around them and burying my face in them, starting to sob. I heard Steve stand and come over, wrapping his arm around me. I cried for a few minutes, Steve just being there.

After about ten minutes, the tears finally subsided, and I turned my red-rimmed eyes to face Steve.

"Charles..." I whispered. "He was my friend... He hurt me over and over. He swore... That if I left him... He would find and kill me." And speak of the devil, the second I said that, the window behind me shattered and Charles flew through, bloody and insane.

"I took the liberty of taking care of your friends." He laughed, and insane look in his eyes. I gasped, my eyes tearing up. He... Took care of them?! Knowing him, that meant he either knocked them out or killed them. Most likely killed. I bolted off the bed, using my magic to throw Steve out of my room.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. "This is for your safety." Steve struggled, but the door slammed and locked itself, leaving me alone in a room with a crazy ex-boyfriend. He peered at me, interested, as I slowly undid my whip from my belt loops. I had been using Battle Lash as an unnessicary belt lately, just in case I ever needed it. I uncoiled the whip, and using my magic, pinned Charles to the wall, my fangs appearing, my hair and wings darkening to black, my eyes to a burning blood red, and my skin to pale white. I screamed out the lyrics to a song as I yelled

[V1]  
I'm done wondering where you've been  
All night long when you're out with your friends  
All you say, that the matter's over  
But now that chapter's over

I'm done trusting you it's ended  
Even after I catch you red handed  
You could've been my only one  
But now your chance is gone

[Chorus]  
You should've when you could've  
You're gonna miss my love boy

You should, it would've been so good  
You should've when I would've  
Now I know I've had enough  
Better luck next time boy

You should, it would've been so good

[V2]  
I'm done chasing you all over  
May as well be chasing after thunder  
Play hard to get if it makes you happy  
For a change now you can start chasing me

Don't cry cause I ain't your sure thing  
It ain't my fault you don't know a good thing  
You could've been my only one  
But now your chance is gone

[Bridge]  
Don't you understand  
Don't wanna be your backup plan  
Now I won't be here to clean up when it hits the fan

You tried to keep me on your leash  
It's time you started chasing me

I'm done acting like I'm all there

Still sitting here wishing you wanted me

Don't say that I never told you

Take some advice from somebody who knows

You should've when you could've  
You're gonna miss my love boy  
You should, it would've been so good  
You should've when I would've  
Now I know I've had enough  
Better luck next time boy

You should, it would've been so good

You should've when you could've  
You're gonna miss my love boy  
You should, it would've been so good  
You should've when I would've  
Now I know I've had enough  
Better luck next time boy  
You should, it would've been so good."

"Our love was fake!" I screamed. "You never loved me, you just wanted me so that you could make yourself look good! I'M DONE WITH YOUR CRAP!" With a final lash, I banished him from the planet, never to return. I fell to the floor, returning to normal and sobbing my heart out.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Steve quietly opened the now-unlocked door, walking over to me. He put his arms around me and held me as I cried. Within five minutes, Tony had flown through the window, all of the others finally awake. Seeing me upset, he flew back outside, speaking in a low voice to the others, no doubt telling them that I needed my time.

I lost track of time, but the tears eventually stopped. By this time, Steve was holding me in his arms, me leaning against his chest. He held me tightly, leaning his head and burying his face in my hair. I blushed, murmuring into his arms

"You barely know me, yet you take care of me like you love me." He smiled into my hair, then murmured back

"I know. I don't know why, but over the past copious of months, I've really gotten to know you... And I realized that I've fallen in love with you." I smiled, snuggling closer to him and said

"I love you too." He tilted my face up to look at him. He smiled softly, and leaned down, brushing his lips against mine, unsure at first, but then kissed me again, a little more forceful. I kissed him back, his hands sliding up to gently hold my head, while my hands looped around his neck.

When we broke apart, I smiled, resting my forehead against his. He wrapped his arms around my waist. I smiled, leaning into his embrace. Out of nowhere, I heard snickering, and looked over to the window to see a red and gold hand holding up a video camera.

Chuckling slightly, I silently pointed it out to Steve, then snapped my fingers, making the camera delete all of the footage, then melting it in Tony's hand.

"Hey!" I burst out laughing, Steve as well, as Tony poked his head up and pouted. I flicked a tiny bolt of magic at him, making him fly away in a huff. I sighed contentedly, leaning further into Steve's embrace. He held me tightly, and within a few minutes, I was asleep, snuggled in the safe embrace of his arms.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I woke up the next morning, disoriented, until I remembered where I was, and who was holding me. In the night, I had shifted so that I was curled up next to Steve, while his arm was still protectively around me. I yawned and stood, careful not to wake Steve.

I left a note for him on the door, telling him that I would be downstairs. I meandered down to the massive kitchen, starting a giant breakfast of waffles, pancakes, eggs, coffee, bacon, French toast, anything that could classify as breakfast food.

Within twenty minutes, I had finished, and the Avengers were making their way down to the kitchen. They each grabbed what they wanted, then sat down at the table in the center of the kitchen, talking and laughing. Steve was the last one up, and he walked over to me, wrapping his arm around my waist and kissing me on the cheek. I smiled, leaning back into his chest, then fluidly getting out of his grasp, grabbed my own breakfast and joined the others.

We all chatted for a while, but the room went silent when Tony said

"So... You and Steve, huh Nathalie?" I blushed as bright red as a tomato. I looked over to Steve, who was also a little red. We locked eyes, and he seemed to be fine with us telling. He nodded, so I said

"Yeah, your point is?" Tony smirked as I continued. "Steve's been there to help me get through the pain of the abuse that my old guy friend put me through. He helped me see who I really could be, and we've grown closer that I thought we would." The others thought it was interesting, but they approved, so the normal talking and eating resumed.

After everyone finished, I waved my hand, making the few dishes of leftover food wrap themselves in plastic wrap and fly to the giant fridge, while the dirty dishes flew to the sink, washed themselves, and put themselves away. I yawned, tired, so I went outside to take a nap on the grass. I fell asleep in the warm sun, content with how my life had turned around.

I woke up a little time later, the sun still shining brightly. However, as I turned my head to look around, I realized that it was way too quiet. I silently flew around the property, but the animals were hiding. I shot back to the house, worried, and looked around. I reached the observatory, when I screamed at the sight.

Tony and Clint had fallen unconscious on the floor, blood on their temples. Natasha was unconscious in a chair, blood coming from various cuts on her body, and a bruise on her temple as well. Bruce was struggling to keep calm, his eyes bright green. Steve was on the ground, struggling to breathe, glass and metal imbedded in his chest, no doubt having pierced his lung. Thor was hanging onto a ledge on the edge of the tower, his hammer missing.

I held out my hand, calling for the hammer, and Mjolnir came. I tossed it down to Thor, who immediately flew up and started untying Natasha, while I gave Bruce a sedative injection to keep him calm. Thor worked on reviving Clint and Tony, while I used my magic to ease Steve's breathing and pain, while I gently helped him up, putting his arm around my shoulders, and, bearing most of his weight, got him down to medical.

It took me three hours and an IV of naigan-strength sedative/painkillers, but I got the glass and metal out of his chest. I wiped the blood off my hands, throwing the glass and metal down the biohazard chute, where it would be incinerated. I quickly used magic to heal up the leftover wounds, then ran back up to the observatory. I channeled a little magic into everyone else, healing them of their injuries. I sighed and said

"Tony. What did you do?" He rubbed his arm sheepishly and said

"I may or may not have been playing with your telescope, and Natasha was experimenting how to get out of different knots." I smirked, and, waving my hand, cleared away the wreckage of the old telescope and replaced it with a new one from my storage.

"Well," I said. "That gave me an excuse to replace it. I was too lazy to do that before." Tony sighed in relief, then summoned his suit, flying out over the planet, carefree once more. I laughed, then, without unfurling my wings, jumped off of the edge of the wall, letting out an earsplitting cry.

From the forest, a large, female, sapphire colored dragon shot out of the woods, flying under me and making me safely land in the saddle on her back. I laughed, strapping myself in as she flew straight up, my mind linking with hers.

 _It is good to see you again, little one._ She murmured.

 _You too, girl!_ I laughed back in my mind. _It has indeed been a very long time since I have seen you last._

She chuckled as we flew above the clouds. I let my hand go through one, and I laughed ecstatically. I felt so happy, so free when I was flying. Suddenly, Tanya sent me a message

"Mistress, Captain Rogers is slightly worried. Should I send him his bonded dragon?" I chuckled, knowing Steve was in for a real treat.

"Sure thing, Tanya. And make sure that he has the saddle straps on correctly before he comes up to meet me." Tanya disconnected, and I directed my dragon to fly around in some patterns while we waited.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

After about ten minutes, I heard a roar of a new dragon, and I smiled. Steve's face became visible through the clouds, and he grinned at me as his dragon, a great black male, a little smaller than my dragon, colored with tiny dots like the night sky, flew up next to mine.

"Hey!" I yelled over the wind. "You liking the ride?" He laughed, gently shoving me. I shoved him back a little harder, and it turned into an all out war! We were laughing, and I decided to play a trick. When he shoved me again, I laughed and fell sideways off my dragon, engaging my flight suit. He laughed so hard as I flew next to him. Out of nowhere, he pulled me out of the air and onto his dragon, kissing me possessively.

I kissed him back, and after a minute, we broke off, Steve releasing me so that I could fly back to my dragon and strap myself in.

"By the way," I yelled over the winds again. "That's your bonded dragon! He'll follow you wherever you go! What do you wanna call him?" Steve looked thoughtful, then said

"I kinda like the name Defender if that's alright!" I laughed, and Steve laughed as well, both of us enjoying the feeling of unending freedom, as masters of the sky.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A few hours later found Steve and I landing in a giant field that was designated for dragons landing. I showed Steve the proper way to remove the saddle, as well as the dragon sanctuary. It was a giant structure, made out of cedar wood with sapphires embedded into it and silver detailing. It was over a mile high, and every space in the sanctuary was full.

I had around fifty dragons, plus six others that were bonded to the Avengers. I noticed that the other five were missing, and I knew that they had gone to meet their masters.

No later than five minutes after we arrived, Tony and Thor came flying through the trees, and Clint, Natasha and Bruce came running through them, ready for a fight. I noticed that the five dragons were chasing them, but I stepped in front of them, held up my hand, and sternly ordered

"(Quiet! Be still!)!" The dragons immediately calmed, and I lowered my hand. One by one, I pulled each Avenger (besides Steve) forwards to meet their dragon.

For Bruce, there was a small, male, jade green dragon named Peace. He was a Calmed Storm dragon, bred to help a person find peace. Clint's dragon was thin, male, long and black, named Arrow. He was a Silent Shot dragon, bred to kill with a single shot with whatever weapon it could find. Natasha's dragon was like Clint's, but black and red, female, and named Spider. She was a Shadow Crawl dragon, bred to be silent and efficient at killing.

Thor's dragon was a small, muscular yellow male dragon named Static. He was a Lightning Storm dragon, bred to call forth giant storms and fry anyone within a mile radius that wasn't a civilian or ally. Tony's dragon was a little bigger than Thor's, also a male, was colored a light orange and named Techo. It was a Technology Wizard dragon, bred to summon or hack into any tech that it could get its claws on.

My dragon was a female Spirit Guide named Sapphire. She was sapphire colored with the brightest silver eyes, and she had come to me when I was a baby. She was bred to guide a person through shapeshifting or a Spirit Journey, when a person's soul left their body to go and see an aspect of the past, present or future that was important. She was very gentle, and had helped me through many Spirit Journeys. She was one of two left in the world.

I sighed, leaning against Sapphire's scales, her long, leathery wings wrapping around me protectively. I smiled, laughing and gently pulling the wing off from around me.

"Sapphire!" I chided jokingly. "You want to go for another ride?" She nodded, and I turned to the other dragons, asking the same question in my language. They all nodded, so I got out five more saddles, plus Sapphire's and Defender's.

The other dragons used their magic to enlarge to their full size, a little smaller than Defender, and I showed the others how to put the saddles on their dragons. They all did so, and I taught them how to ride and use the Dragonese commands with my magic, so that they would never fall off, unless on purpose, like I had down with my flight suit. We all climbed on, and I yelled the word for 'ascend,' sending all of our dragons into the air.

Natasha, Clint and Bruce were a little nervous at first, but when they got used to flying, they were exhilarated. Clint and Natasha were happy because they could now do a different form of target practice, and the others just thought it was a great way to travel if they didn't want to or couldn't fly the whole way.

After a little bit of flight practice, we all landed and went to grab dinner. Suddenly, Natasha got a call on her comm. she listened, said 'I'll be there soon,' and disconnected.

"I have a mission in Russia and need to be there in two hours. I shouldn't be gone for more than a week or two, three if extreme." I nodded, chucked her a salad, and said

"First, we're all going to eat. Then I'll start the portal generator. We'll have you there in no more than twenty minutes." I jogged downstairs, typing a few codes and coordinates into the computer. A rumbling filled the silence, and I ran outside and started to type on a small machine that had appeared. I finished the startup, and the generator started to warm up as everyone grabbed their food.

As soon as we had finished, I cleaned the dishes quickly with magic, then ran back outside to launch the portal. I opened it, a circle of swirling gold and silver. I stopped Natasha before she could leave, put two fingers to my mouth and whistled. Spider came darting through the trees, wrapping herself around Natasha's arm, melding into what looked like a living tattoo.

I pulled Natasha aside, handing her a leather bracelet with a red and black stone.

"If you need Spider, just call for her mentally or verbally. She'll come. Also, the bracelet allows me to tell where you are, and therefore send you aid or help you if you call for me. To call, just touch the stone and mentally or verbally state your need. It doesn't matter if you're in the middle of the ocean, it's midnight or the world is ending. I will hear you and sent help or come myself. Godspeed to you and your mission."

Natasha nodded, running through the portal. I sighed as it closed, already worried. For the next seven days, we were all high-strung. Out of nowhere, on the eighth day, I was in the middle of a game of chess, when I heard Natasha's frantic voice. I stood up abruptly, knocking over the board and pieces, which landed on the floor in the same exact positions.

"Nathalie?! Nathalie! I need your help! I've been hit, most of my team is heavily injured, and -" I focused, projecting my voice across the link.

"Natasha, you have to calm down. I can't understand you when you're so agitated." She calmed slightly, then said

"I need your help, bad. We're in the middle of an ambush, my handler has been killed, and I don't know if I should attack or run." I cursed colorfully, then replied.

"Alright. I'm on my way now with medical aid. ETA; five minutes. I can help you better if I'm in the situation." I cut off the line without waiting for a reply, running up to my room to get my medical outfit on. It was black pants, blue shirt and a black leather jacket with combat boots. I clipped on a harness filled with any medical supplies that I could possibly need, as well as a few guns and a bunch of spare ammo for Natasha. I ran outside, and when everyone was standing back, ripped open a portal, running through heavy fire to Natasha's side.

I threw a pair of uninjured allies a couple of rifles, enchanting them so that they wouldn't run out of ammo. I pulled off my harness/pack, and opening it, rifled through until I found a silver bottle of pills. I threw it to Natasha, who took one, healing everything but the bullet wounds in her right shoulder and side. Worried, I gave all of the injured on our side the pills, relieved when everything healed.

"Those might need stitches or some magical therapy." I voiced out loud, worried about Natasha's bullet wounds. I began to bandage her arm while her teammates picked up their weapons and started to fire. I wrapped thick gauze around her arm, and unrolled a couple of bandages, wrapping her arm tight enough to get by, but loose enough so it wouldn't cut off her circulation.

I put more gauze over her side, bandaging that as well, then cleaning my hands, pulled out my whip. I whispered in Natasha's ear

"Who do we want alive, and who do we want dead?" Natasha smirked and replied

"Everyone but the guy in blood red we want dead. He's the only one we want alive." I nodded, and vaulted out of the ditch, sprinting and coiling the lash of my whip around people, then while they were surprised, killed others with a pistol I pulled out. It was very effective. Within ten minutes, the guy we wanted alive was the last one alive, and I had already disposed of the bodies of the enemy.

"Romanoff to S.H.I.E.L.D. Mission is complete, asset is contained. Nobody but target and most of team alive, Crystalline in party." Fury responded quickly.

"Excellent. Bring Crystalline with you. I have some offers for her."

"Will do boss." I shrugged. What could go wrong? I mean, I was the most powerful being in the world, so I could defend myself if necessary.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I teleported us all back to S.H.I.E.L.D, ready for whatever could come my way. Fury pulled me into his office.

"Nathalie Crystalline. We have a few offers for you. I have been watching you for the past couple of months now, even on your fancy island, and we at S.H.I.E.L.D. and those on the council have agreed to accept you as an agent right away, no training necessary." I mulled it over, and agreed.

Over the next few years, I went on a multitude of missions, and eventually rose through the ranks to become the Primary Handler of the Avengers, whether they were on missions together for solo. It was cool, because I got to work with my friends, as well as go on the missions with them.

However, as the years went by, I noticed that everyone was aging, except for me. I spent a lot of time researching a way to let them and the ones they were close to stick around for pretty much forever. Eventually, I found the spell, but not in a book. My father, Father Time, agreed to make them immortal. I broke the news to them, and they were ecstatic. Dad even reversed time on their bodies to make them young again.

We spent many years together, and many adventures. Eventually, Pepper and Tony got married, as did Clint and Natasha. I was lucky enough to marry Steve Rogers, the guy of my dreams. We spent many years together, and we never forgot how we met. A young girl, longing for love. A young man, willing to help. Two people that would never be apart. The angel, and her savior.


End file.
